Kidnapping et autres problèmes
by Hotly
Summary: Un enlèvement va obliger Olivia et Elliot à se revoir. Et cela ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

États-Unis, New-York, Queens, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 7h45.

Alexandre Bechtkov est un jeune lycéen, arrivé de Russie en cours d'année. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement sa vie aux États-Unis, mais il avait rencontré des personnes – aujourd'hui des amis – qui lui avaient permis de mieux apprécier cette nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui, et comme tous les matins, il attend son bus à l'arrêt de son quartier avec plusieurs jeunes de son âge, allant tous plus ou moins dans le même lycée. Il participe vaguement à la conversation lancée, par quelques camarades, sur le devoir de maths de l'après-midi, affirmant qu'il ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. Ses camarades le regardent d'un mauvais œil à la minute où il dit ça – après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il aime les maths. A son plus grand soulagement, le bus arrive et il s'y engouffre en saluant le chauffeur, Jacques, qui est comme lui un étranger dans cette ville. Ils s'étaient rapidement bien entendus, aimant parler de leur pays respectif et partager les difficultés de l'intégration dans cette vie.

-Bonjour Jacques. Ça va aujourd'hui?

Dans un anglais approximatif et en laissant ressortir son accent français du Sud, le chauffeur lui répond: -Bien, mon petit. Merci.

Alexandre part alors s'asseoir près de son ami, Dick Stabler. Il salue également Lizzie, la sœur de Dick, qui est assise juste derrière eux et tous les trois commencent à discuter du match de foot de la veille opposant les Tennessee Titans et les Denver Broncos. Ils ne prêtent absolument aucune attention à ce qui se passe dans le car jusqu'à ce que Jacques s'énerve: -Descendez de ce car! Il est réservé aux jeunes.

Les trois personnes ne l'écoutent pas. Ils regardent chaque lycéen se trouvant dans le car et l'un des trois sort une arme pour tirer sur Jacques. Le chauffeur s'écroule. Les jeunes hurlent. Les hommes prennent le car en otage.

Dick regarde sa sœur, assise derrière lui. D'un regard, ils se comprennent. Lizzie, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, tape un numéro sur son téléphone, priant pour que la personne à l'autre bout du fil réponde et comprenne ce qui est en train de se passer.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Central USV, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 7h45.

Cragen arrive à l'Unité et trouve Fin déjà installé à son bureau. Il salue plusieurs hommes avant de s'installer devant le bureau de Tutuola. Ce dernier lève la tête et demande, impatient: -Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Cragen fait une petite moue: -Brian m'a dit qu'elle lui demandait du temps.

Fin soupire:-Ouais, ça m'étonne même pas...

Amaro, café à la main, s'installe à son bureau et salue tout le monde. Il se plonge bien vite dans ses dossiers, vaine tentative pour ne pas penser au reste... Cragen et Fin le remarquent bien depuis quelques temps, mais respectent ce silence qu'impose Nick. Seulement, se trouvant au bureau, il ne peut pas réellement couper avec tout. Le téléphone du bureau voisin sonne. Étant donné l'absence de sa coéquipière, il se permet de répondre: -Amaro, USV.

Il entend des cris, des pleurs et soudain un silence, brisé par le bruit d'une détonation. Et puis une voix féminine, calme et moqueuse:_ -Vous allez tous fermer vos gueules ou un autre de vos petits copains y passe, c'est compris?_

Des petits «oui» se font entendre et Amaro s'empresse de mettre le haut-parleur, imposant dans le même temps le silence à tout le monde. Fin et Cragen se rapprochent du bureau d'Olivia. Chacun attend, pour comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passe.

Olivia fait son entrée au même moment et est frappée par le silence dans lequel est plongé l'USV. Elle voit ses collègues entassés autour de son bureau et se dépêche de s'avancer à son tour. Elle questionne Cragen du regard mais celui-ci hausse les épaules, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer à l'autre bout du fil... et il a suffit d'une phrase, d'un nom pour que tout le monde panique. En effet, la voix forte d'un des ravisseurs s'élève à travers le combiné: _-Où se trouvent les enfants Stabler dans ce car? Et croyez-moi, vous avez intérêt à bien répondre..._


	2. Chapter 2

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Central USV, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 8h01.

Olivia pose sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par la situation. A la seconde où ces jeunes répondraient à la question, les choses tourneraient mal, elle le savait comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il fallait empêcher – à tout prix – la divulgation de cette information. Que quelqu'un ait pris la peine d'appeler donne déjà un peu d'avance à l'USV car les ravisseurs ne semblent pas prendre en compte les téléphones des adolescents. Cragen, rapidement, donne ses ordres à chacun pour ne pas perdre de temps et entraîne Olivia dans son bureau. Elle le suit sans résistance, trop sonnée par la situation.

-Olivia?

Elle lève la tête et remarque qu'elle est assise face au Capitaine: -Qui a pu faire ça?

Sa voix est douce et inquiète, un murmure... Sa question, emplie de peur, fait revenir Cragen à la réalité. La voir aussi fragile et perdue n'était pas arrivée depuis quelques semaines mais, au fond de lui, il savait que la reconstruction d'Olivia n'était pas terminée. Il s'approche d'elle, prenant place sur le siège d'à côté. Posant ses mains sur les siennes, il prend la parole: -Je vais beaucoup t'en demander Olivia...

Elle le regarde, plein d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il inspire un grand coup: -Il faut prévenir Elliot.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Central USV, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 8h29.

-Est-ce que la compagnie de car a été prévenu?

-Oui, mais il n'y a aucun contact possible par ce biais, répond Rollins.

-Il va falloir trouver un moyen, la batterie du portable ne va pas tenir toute la journée. souligne Cragen.

-On commence à chercher dans les dossiers d'Elliot...

Cragen regarde tout le monde. Dès que l'évocation d'Elliot avait été faite par les ravisseurs, tous les regards s'étaient posés sur Olivia. Il sait que cette affaire ne serait pas simple pour elle. La fin de leur partenariat l'avait beaucoup fragilisé – plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Il la regarde et, sans se détacher de son regard, tape dans ses mains: -Allez, tout le monde au boulot!

Olivia ne bouge pas et observe tout le monde partir dans des directions opposées. Fin prend la direction de la salle des archives avec Rollins afin de fouiller encore dans plusieurs dossiers. Amaro s'installe à son bureau et commence à passer plusieurs coups de fils. Elle regarde la salle d'interrogatoire – accolée au bureau de Cragen – se remplir de tableau où peu à peu des photos vont apparaître, des liens se faire,... Ils ne tarderaient pas à connaître toutes les identités des enfants pris en otage, et ils pourraient avancer un peu plus sans blesser qui que ce soit.

Et alors qu'elle commence à s'installer à son bureau, Elliot fait son entrée au Central avec Kathy. Olivia ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble... Elle est surprise, déçue aussi. Elle baisse le regard, se faisant la plus petite possible en attendant l'arrivée de Cragen. Mais le Capitaine n'est de toute évidence pas disponible. Olivia commence à s'avancer vers le couple mais Elliot lui tourne le dos, remarquant Amaro: -Excusez-moi, pourquoi avons-nous été appelés?

Nick déteste immédiatement ce type. Il a un air hautain, comme s'il était le meilleur. Il jette un regard vers Olivia qui, résignée, secoue la tête et soupire. Il regarde maintenant Elliot dans les yeux: -Je pense que le Sergent Benson est plus à même de vous répondre monsieur.

Elliot, à l'entente du grade, blêmit. Au fond de lui, il est fier mais il ne doit absolument pas lui montrer qu'il tient encore à elle, qu'il est fier d'elle. Il avait été blessé qu'elle ne cherche pas à le contacter ou même à le revoir après sa décision de quitter le Central. Mais aujourd'hui il doit aller de l'avant. Il se reprend: -Je préfère voir ça avec le Capitaine.

Cragen arrive à ce moment-là: -Elliot, je suis content de te voir... Allez, venez.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Central USV _(toit)_, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 8h50.

Assise sur le rebord du toit, elle prend une grande inspiration avant de souffler. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée – vraiment pas. Il lui en voulait – «de quoi» était la question. Alors qu'elle devrait être à son bureau, à tenter de retrouver Lizzie et Dick afin de les aider, elle préfère s'évader. Elle n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer sur les divers dossiers et autres choses qu'on lui montrait. Tout le monde semblait penser que parce qu'elle avait été l'équipière d'Elliot, elle avait la réponse pour découvrir qui étaient les ravisseurs. Mais elle n'avait pas la réponse! Elle aurait aimé le crier pour que tout le monde comprenne bien qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux... mais rien ne servait de s'énerver. Ils n'étaient pas responsables. Elle inspire et expire une nouvelle fois pour se détendre, comme son psy lui avait expliqué. C'est le moment que choisit Elliot pour venir. Il se fige, surpris – autant qu'elle – de la trouver là. Et soudainement, son regard exprime la rage: -Tu devrais être en train de retrouver mes enfants. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Elle est surprise par son ton méprisant, et toute la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à son égard est balayée – remplacée par une colère noire à son encontre. Elle se lève et passe devant lui: -Vas te faire voir!

Il l'attrape par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face: -Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire! Fais ton travail et retrouve-les!

-Ne me dis pas non plus ce que j'ai à faire... Tu n'es plus mon partenaire, tu as oublié? Tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres!

Il s'approche plus près, d'un air menaçant, et elle panique légèrement. Elle sait qu'il ne lui fera rien – ou plutôt, elle connaissait l'ancien Elliot qui ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mal. Il lui attrape le bras et le sert assez violemment. Refusant de montrer sa peur, elle le défie du regard: -Et maintenant? Tu vas faire quoi!?

Elliot ne s'attend pas à voir son ancienne partenaire le défier de la sorte. Il remarque qu'elle a changé – non seulement physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Il avait prêté attention à chacun de ses gestes depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le Central et il avait observé une certaine peur dans son regard. Il ne comprend pas vraiment, ne l'ayant jamais connue comme ça. Sauf après l'affaire Sealview... et encore, dans cette affaire, il ne savait rien de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le dossier était scellé, et Olivia et Fin s'étaient montré très évasifs.

Il la tient toujours par le bras, serrant plus fort. Elle le regarde, cherchant à comprendre où il veut en venir, mais son regard est tellement neutre qu'elle ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer. Elle commence à paniquer, et cela entraîne chez elle un pic d'adrénaline qui lui permet de se dégager. Elliot est surpris – encore plus quand Olivia lui donne une gifle.

Préférant quitter le toit, – trop chamboulée par tous les événements – Olivia bouscule Cragen sans y faire attention. Ce dernier regarde Elliot, en secouant la tête. Il s'approche de lui: -Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher... Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu es parti.

Un rire s'échappe d'Elliot et il réplique, froidement: -Elle n'a pas cherché à me retenir. Je pensais au moins recevoir un coup de fil... mais rien. Elle mérite tout ça.

-Cette fois, ça suffit! Tu te comporte comme un idiot fini. Elle t'a appelé. Des centaines de fois, et encore. Elle a refusé de toucher à ton bureau pendant des mois, pensant que tu reviendrais. C'est toi qui a coupé tout contact, ne rejette pas la faute! Tu regrettes ton choix? Parfait. Elle ne t'a pas poussé vers la sortie. Alors non, elle ne mérite pas ça.

Il reprend son souffle: -Au lieu de régler tes histoires avec elle, pense à tes enfants. Olivia sera à même de les trouver si tu l'enfonces? Je ne suis pas tendre, mais je crois que tu mérites d'être remis à ta place...Tu agis comme un con Elliot.

Cragen repart, préférant ne pas s'acharner trop sur Elliot par ses propos. Il regagne son bureau, regardant où se trouve Olivia. Elle est assise à son bureau, feuilletant des dossiers tout en suivant une conversation au téléphone. Elliot revient à ce moment et l'observe aussi. Cragen soupire... ce nouvel éloignement de ses deux meilleurs inspecteurs pourrait mettre cette enquête en péril. Il faut très vite que chacun dise ce qu'il a sur le cœur, afin de pouvoir avancer et passer à autre chose.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Central USV, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 9h18.

_-Alors, toujours pas?_

Fin fait signe à Cragen de venir, les ravisseurs semblant perdre patience. Cragen écoute le reste de la conversation, leur prouvant que très bientôt un lycéen allait mourir.

_-Vous savez quand je vous disais que quelqu'un allait mourir, ce n'était pas du flan..._

Cragen regarde Fin surpris: -C'est quoi cette expression?

-Aucune idée. Française je dirais.

De nouveau, la voix froide et coléreuse d'une femme se fait entendre: _-Vous savez ce qu'on va faire? Aller au lycée... il faut que vous appreniez des choses aujourd'hui._

Cragen secoue la tête: -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?

Fin hausse les épaules: -Il faudrait peut-être prévenir le lycée...

Il sort de la pièce et demande à Olivia de le rejoindre. Alors qu'elle se lève, Elliot fait de même: -Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien. Pour le moment, ça va.

Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Ce ne serait pas Elliot sinon: -Très bien. Alors je veux entendre ce que vous avez à lui dire.

Olivia ne comprend pas très bien la réaction de son ancien partenaire. Le fait que ses enfants se soient fait enlever y est pour beaucoup, mais à ce moment précis il agit bizarrement. Elle avait vu plusieurs parents agir de la sorte, voulant savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien leur cacher mais les répliques démontrent autre chose. Seulement elle n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle regarde alors le Capitaine et celui-ci abdique. Elliot rentre donc dans le bureau en même temps qu'elle, sans pour autant la regarder. Il observe Fin dans la pièce adjacente, entourés de plusieurs collègues.

-Ils vont tuer un otage...

Cette simple énonciation fait revenir Elliot à a réalité. Il regarde son Capitaine dans les yeux: -Vous vous foutez de moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours là? On devrait être dehors, à arrêter tous les cars scolaires, à interroger le lycée. On doit alerter les médias, on...

-Je sais très bien ce que je dois ordonner de faire ou pas. Et crois-moi, prévenir les médias est de loin une mauvaise idée.

-Alors quoi? On attend gentiment qu'ils tuent quelqu'un?

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais forcément, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les fics. Tu as rendu ta plaque et ton arme, alors laisse faire ceux qui sont compétents pour ce genre de situation.

-Compétents?! dit-il en jetant un regard à Olivia. -Ne me faites pas rire.

Cragen s'approche de lui: -Je ne te laisserais pas insulter les flics qui sont sous mon commandement. Tu as peur et tu es en colère, je peux le comprendre. Mais ne rejette pas sur les autres ta pseudo-culpabilité.

Olivia, silencieuse, aimerait s'éclipser et ne jamais avoir assisté à cette scène. Elle est blessée par les propos d'Elliot et surprise par l'énervement de Cragen. Quand Cragen reporte son attention sur elle, elle baisse le regard, honteuse de les avoir observés dans un moment tel que celui-ci.

-Olivia, tu vas aller au lycée. Les ravisseurs y vont. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils projettent de faire mais des hommes du SWAT se préparent. Aucune intervention pour le moment. Tu coordonnes les opérations.

Elle acquiesce et commence à sortir du bureau quand Cragen la rappelle: -Vous allez devoir mettre vos différents de côté. Et je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous... Des lycéens sont effrayés et ne vont pas tarder à craquer. C'est notre job de les sauver avant.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Central USV, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 09h22.

Olivia venait de partir. Elliot, tourmenté par les propos de Cragen, regarde son café sans en boire une gorgée. Il agit comme un crétin, et le sait dans son fort intérieur. Il rejette la faute sur Olivia, alors que d'un certain côté c'est lui qui l'a éloigné... _Foutu chantage_.

L'homme qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée au Central le rejoint et se sert un café. Il s'installe en face de lui et essaye de le faire parler: -Vous tenez le coup?

-Je suis flic, je vous rappelle... Je connais ces situations.

-Pas personnellement.

_Nouveau 1 – Elliot 0._

Il acquiesce et reprend sa contemplation, faisant comprendre à Amaro qu'il ne souhaite pas lui parler plus que cela.. Le jeune ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher pour autant: -Vous vous acharnez sur elle... mais elle fait tout pour les retrouver.

-Ouais. Il paraît...

Amaro finit son café: -Elle aussi a eu son compte pour l'année... pas la peine de lui faire payer.

_Nouveau 2 – Elliot 0._

Il regarde le jeune partir et ne comprend pas ses dernières paroles. Aux dernières nouvelles, Olivia allait très bien. Elle filait même le parfait bonheur avec Brian... Il les avait surpris, un dimanche au parc. Depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mal en se disant qu'elle avait avancé... sans lui. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour – il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à le penser puisque le sujet avait déjà été abordé avec Munch. Mais les choses avaient changé, comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais appelé – apparemment il se trompe puisque Cragen semblait dire le contraire. Il était parti sans lui dire et avait accepté le chantage de Kathy, pour ses enfants.

Il boit son café d'une traite et rejoint le bureau de Cragen, ignorant Kathy assiste à son ancien bureau. Il ne prend pas la peine de frapper et lance de butte en blanc: -Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Olivia?

Cragen le regarde, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Elliot se passe un main sur le visage: -Tout le monde ici me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas être comme ça avec elle... Alors je repose la question: qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Olivia? Elle n'est pas une petite chose fragile.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Elliot, elle n'est pas une petite chose fragile comme tu l'as bien souligné, mais c'est une victime... maintenant ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Lycée, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 09h39.

Olivia arrive au lycée et retrouve la directrice en conversation avec des gars du SWAT. Ces derniers l'attendent pour avoir les ordres. Elle salue le capitaine de l'équipe, un homme avec qui elle avait déjà travaillé par le passé.

-Capitaine.

-Benson. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

-J'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances.

Il lui explique que les ravisseurs sont arrivés il y a de ça cinq minutes et qu'ils se sont installés dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle acquiesce et ils commencent, ensemble, à élaborer un plan.

-Personne ne doit être blessé. Les lycéens sont notre priorité, explique Olivia.

-Sur ce point, on est d'accord. J'ai pris la liberté de demander les plans du lycée à la directrice... On sait ce qu'ils veulent? Cragen ne m'a dit que les grandes lignes...

Olivia se pince la lèvre inférieure: -Ils veulent les enfants Stabler. On ignore pourquoi.

-Comment le prend Elliot?

-Mal.

Ce dernier acquiesce et ils se replongent dans les plans, avant qu'Olivia ne reçoive un appel de Cragen: -Oui Capitaine?

_-Comment avancent les choses de ton côté?_

-On essaye de comprendre comment on pourrait les surprendre en cas d'intervention. On va dire que ça avance... mais pas dans le bon sens.

_-Bien, je te fais confiance. Olivia, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir... ils ont évoqués le nom d'Harris._

Un silence se fait entendre. Olivia commence à trembler comme une feuille, inquiétant le capitaine Horms: -Hé Benson! ça va?

Elle lui tend le téléphone avant de partir en courant. Horms est surpris et prend la communication: -Ici le capitaine Horms.

_-Où est Benson?_

-Partie monsieur.

_-Et merde! Je vous envoie du monde._


	3. Chapter 3

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Lycée, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 08h59.

-Hé Horms!

-Fin, comment tu vas?

Ils se prennent dans les bras, avant que Fin ne lui présente le reste de l'équipe venu avec lui.

-Où peut-on s'installer? questionne-t-il.

Horms leur indique la salle des professeurs et les suit pour discuter un peu avec Fin. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose au départ d'Olivia et demande des explications. Fin lui donne les grandes lignes de l'histoire, refusant de rentrer dans les détails de l'affaire Sealview sans l'accord d'Olivia. Il imagine très bien quelle a dû être sa réaction à l'évocation du nom de Harris... et il s'inquiète de ne pas la voir de retour. Il interpelle Amanda: -Tu peux te charger de l'écoute? J'ai un truc à faire.

-Pas de soucis Fin. On t'appelle en cas de besoin.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Lycée, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 08h41.

Fin retrouve Olivia assise sur des marches quelque part dans le lycée. Elle ne le remarque pas immédiatement, perdue dans ses pensées. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'il s'assoit à ses côtés qu'elle sursaute et commence à se débattre.

-Olivia c'est moi. C'est Fin.

A l'entente de ce nom familier, elle craque et laisse les larmes – longtemps retenues – couler. Il la prend dans ses bras, ne cherchant pas à lui dire des mots rassurants. Il attend simplement qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. De longues minutes plus tard, elle se détache de Fin. Elle le regarde et lui sourit – sa façon à elle de le remercier.

-Tu crois que c'est de ma faute?

-Bien sûr que non. On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Mais maintenant qu'on sait, on doit tout faire pour les ramener chez eux... en vie.

Elle acquiesce et se lève, suivie de Fin. Ils commencent à rejoindre toute l'équipe pour se remettre au boulot. Mais en cours de chemin, elle s'arrête, lui saisissant le bras: -Personne ne doit être au courant. L'affaire Sealview reste à Sealview.

Il acquiesce et ils rejoignent la salle des opérations. Sur place, elle s'excuse pour sa fuite auprès de Horms et ils reprennent l'affaire. Elle écoute ce que chacun dit, les nouvelles informations qu'ils viennent de récolter, avant de prendre la parole: -Il faut qu'on entre en contact avec eux.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle et Fin comprend immédiatement où elle veut en venir. Cela fait des années qu'ils travaillent ensemble et il a appris à lire entre les lignes. Olivia souhaite entrer dans cette salle et faire un échange. Il exprime immédiatement son refus: -T'es dingue? Ils vont te descendre.

Personne ne comprend le lien entre se faire descendre et un simple contact à établir. Horms s'incruste dans la conversation: -Prendre contact avec eux peut faire avancer les choses. C'est une bonne idée.

-Non, je refuse! Olivia n'ira nulle part.

-Fin... C'est la meilleure solution. Ils ne veulent pas me tuer.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils attendent mais je suis le lien...

-Non. On va trouver une autre solution.

-Fin! ils ont parlé d'Harris.

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux: -On va ramener ses gamins chez eux, mais à aucun moment tu ne t'approche de cette putain de salle.

-Oh je t'en prie...

-Non! tu aurais pu y rester! Je refuse de revivre ça.

Il n'avait jamais évoqué, avec elle, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en la trouvant dans les sous-sols de Sealview. Il estimait qu'elle en avait bavé et il avait été présent pour elle, refusant de mettre à nu son ressenti. Seulement, aujourd'hui tout vient se mélanger et il est obligé de se dévoiler. D'un regard, elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle a compris et qu'ils en reparleront à un autre moment – plus approprié. Ils se replongent dans l'enquête, ignorant les regards d'incompréhension de leurs collègues. Ils n'ont aucunement envie de s'expliquer maintenant.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Lycée, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 09h11.

_-Alors, toujours personne?_

Olivia s'inquiète. Elle sait que les ravisseurs s'impatientent. Elle voudrait tellement faire quelque chose mais Fin ne cesse de rester près d'elle pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Horms s'approche d'eux: -Les familles sont arrivées.

-Très bien... Il faut les empêcher de se rendre vers l'amphithéâtre. On doit les rassurer.

Fin et Horms acquiescent, et tous les trois quittent la salle pour rejoindre les parents se trouvant dans le hall d'entrée. La directrice est là, tentant de rassurer les parents du mieux qu'elle peut. Olivia arrive et prend le relais: -Bonjour, je suis le Sergent Benson. Pour le moment, les ravisseurs ne savent pas que nous avons un lien avec eux ce qui fait que nous avons un pas d'avance. Nous allons tout faire pour que vos enfants reviennent le plus rapidement possible.

Elle essaie d'être convaincante, répondant aux moindres questions des parents se trouvant devant elle. Une mère s'inquiète de la tournure des événements, son fils étant asthmatique. Olivia essaye de la rassurer. A un moment donné, Amanda vient vers eux et ils s'excusent tous, les laissant pour rejoindre la salle des opérations. Elle leur propose d'écouter ce qui se passe au téléphone, prévenant qu'ils sont dans le pétrin.

_-Y en a marre. On n'a pas à payer pour eux. Alors laissez nous partir._

_-Je veux bien ma jolie, mais pour ça il faut me désigner deux personnes... dit le ravisseur avec un petit rire narquois._

_-Et ben, c'est pas compliqué. C'est eux._

Olivia explose, balançant les dossiers qui se trouvent à sa portée. Tout le monde s'arrête de faire ce qu'il a à faire. C'est Fin qui leur donne l'ordre de continuer et qui éloigne Olivia.

-Fin, y a forcément une solution... Ils vont se faire descendre.

-Je te promets que non.

-Mais pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à eux? Dick et Lizzie n'ont aucun rapport avec cette affaire... Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Fin essaie de la calmer. Au loin, il voit Elliot arriver et il sait que les choses vont se corser encore plus. Elliot blêmit en voyant la scène, comprenant que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il s'approche d'eux en courant. Fin essaie de lu faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment mais Elliot explose: -Dis-moi ce qui se passe, merde!

Olivia, excédée et à bout, se tourne vers lui: -Ce qui se passe, c'est que quelqu'un à balancer tes gosses!

-T'as pas laissé faire ça? Mais bordel, si t'es pas capable de faire ton boulot correctement, change de job.

-Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre de supporter tes remarques à la con, tu peux te les garder. J'essaie de faire en sorte que tes gamins soient toujours vivants ce soir mais tu ne m'aide pas!

-Pourquoi je t'aiderai? C'est toi qui nous fout dans la merde avec cette histoire d'Harris. C'est de ta faute si mes enfants sont...

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et le gifle: -T'as pas le droit de dire ça!

Énervée, elle rejoint la salle des opérations, motivée au plus haut point pour en finir avec cette affaire afin de ne plus revoir Elliot: -Horms, trouvez moi un téléphone. Amanda, tu interroges les parents. Peut-être que les gamins ont remarqué des gens louches. Et tous, vous essayez de vous préparer au pire.

Elle saisit le téléphone tendu par Horms et compose un numéro – celui de Dick. Elle attend patiemment et à la troisième sonnerie, elle a une réponse: _-Allô?_

-Dick, c'est Olivia. Passe moi la personne qui vous séquestre.

_-Mais..._

-Dick, fais ce que je te dis.

_-Elle veut vous parler._

Elle attend, entendant le ravisseur s'énerver: -Ici le Sergent Benson. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez des enfants Stabler?

La personne à l'autre bout du fil ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça puisqu'elle a un temps de réaction avant de répondre: _-On veut la libération d'Harris._

-Rien que ça? Vous croyez au Père Noël vous.

_-Écoute-moi bien salo..._

-Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. La libération d'Harris, c'est hors de question. Maintenant, soit vous acceptez de vous rendre – et croyez moi ça penchera sérieusement dans la balance –, soit on rentre et ça va pas être joli à voir.

_-Ce sont des menaces?_

-Un avertissement. Prends pas toute la journée pour réfléchir.

_-Mais tu crois que tu m'fais peur? T'es qui pour me parler comme ça? Ici, c'est moi le chef._

-Tu n'es rien du tout. Tu es un pauvre minable qui a enlevé des enfants. Tu les terrorises pour ton plaisir, attendant patiemment que les flics soient à tes pieds... Ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant je te laisse réfléchir.

Elle raccroche. Horms la dévisage, un sourire éclatant au visage: -C'était grandiose... mais on aurait dû faire appel à un négociateur.

Elle rit légèrement: -Je préfère faire les choses à ma manière.

-Pas sûr que ça fonctionne cela dit... vous avez fait fort.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Lycée, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 11h39.

Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles des ravisseurs mais ils savaient que tout allait bien. Ils les écoutaient discuter, se poser des questions sur leur kidnapping. Apparemment, l'un des trois ravisseurs voulait tout arrêter, estimant que les choses allaient beaucoup trop loin et tout ça pour rien. La femme était plus calme, assurant que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Olivia avait vaguement vu Elliot discuter avec Fin et elle les avait éviter lorsque Fin était rentré prendre des cafés. Elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être occupée avec Horms ou un membre de l'équipe. Au bout d'un moment, Amanda arrive vers Olivia, son bloc-notes en main: -Bonne nouvelle! Les parents m'ont annoncé que leurs enfants avaient remarqué une voiture bizarre avec à leur bord trois personnes suspectes.

-On a quoi?

-Un break vert foncé, avec un début d'immatriculation.

-Parfait, fais des recherches pour...

-Pas la peine. Le break en question se trouve juste devant le lycée. J'ai appelé l'équipe de la scientifique pour les empreintes.

D'un hochement de tête, Olivia remercie Amanda: -C'est parfait.

Elle saisit son téléphone pour prévenir Cragen de leur avancée mais au même moment, le nom de Dick apparaît sur son téléphone. Elle demande le silence et répond en déclenchant le haut-parleur: -Sergent Benson.

_-On veut à bouffer._

-Et moi une piscine. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

_-Oh! la joue pas comme ça espèce de salope!_

-Les insultes! Magnifique. Comprenez que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous obtiendrez ce que vous souhaitez. Je vous laisse vous calmer.

États-Unis, New-York, Manhattan, Lycée, le lundi 10 mars 2013, 11h45.

Lorsqu'elle répond, la voix est différente. C'est la voix d'une femme. Celle-ci est plus posée, moins angoissée. Olivia comprend qu'elle doit être la chef de bande puisque ce kidnapping ne semble pas l'inquiéter plus que ça selon les écoutes. Olivia l'écoute donc faire sa «commande» avant de raccrocher. Elle charge Rollins et Amaro des courses, puis part discuter avec Horms.

-Ils veulent que j'y aille seule.

-On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

Elle est pensive quelques secondes: - Donnons leur l'impression qu'on est à leur merci.

-Je ne vous suis pas.

Elle lui explique rapidement son idée, qu'il approuve immédiatement. Elle part donc en informer Cragen par téléphone, s'éloignant un peu de toute cette affaire l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle s'installe à l'extérieur, malgré le temps maussade, et passe son coup de fil. Une fois terminé, elle profite du calme qu'offre la cour vide. Elle repense à ses retrouvailles – catastrophiques – avec Elliot. Elle sait très bien que cette affaire amènera une séparation encore plus définitive. Chacun reproche des choses à l'autre, qu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir dépasser. La discussion est rompue, cela depuis des mois. Elle repense également à Brian et à sa question piège. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Mais elle arrête bien vite ses réflexions quand elle voit Horms venir vers elle: -Vous gars sont revenus avec les vivres. Prête pour votre rôle d'actrice?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je vais le réussir haut la main.

Elle le suit jusqu'à la salle des opérations. Elle se munit d'un talkie-walkie et du carton contenant le repas des ravisseurs. Elle lance un regard à Fin qui hoche la tête, et elle quitte la salle. Elliot, ayant assisté à et échange, est légèrement jaloux. Il voudrait retrouver cette complicité qu'il avait autrefois avec Olivia mais cela signifiait qu'il devrait renoncer à ses enfants. Kathy avait été très claire... Il n'était pas prêt à tout quitter pour Olivia, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le laisserait pas revenir dans sa vie aussi facilement. Les choses avait toujours été difficiles entre eux mais elles l'étaient encore plus actuellement...

*****au même moment.*

Olivia frappe à la porte de l'amphithéâtre. Elle regarde rapidement autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'aucun homme de Horms n'est visible. Elle voit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et une arme être pointée sur sa tête. La personne – sans aucun doute la femme – s'approche et, tout en la visant de son arme, vérifie qu'Olivia n'est pas armée. Elle prend violemment le carton de nourriture et dit à Olivia de se barrer. Et c'est là que le jeu d'actrice se met en route... Olivia fait quelques pas et s'écroule sur le sol. La femme se retourne: -Non! Non! Merde!

Elle prend le pouls d'Olivia et fait quelques pas, tentant de trouver une solution. Un grésillement se fait entendre: -Benson, l'échange est terminé? A vous.

Silence.

-Benson, répondez.

La femme saisit alors le talkie: -Elle s'est écroulée, venez la chercher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

Cela l'insupporte qu'on puisse l'accuser: -Écoute-moi bien abruti, je ne lui ai rien fait! Elle s'est écroulée, point barre. Maintenant venez la chercher!

Elle retourne dans l'amphithéâtre et immédiatement son complice lui tombe dessus: -T'aurais mieux fait de la descendre.

-Ferme-la.

Elle observe, par la petite fenêtre, que quelqu'un vient bien chercher Olivia. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sort le talkie, d'un air triomphant: -On a de l'avance maintenant.


End file.
